Vapor compression cycle (VCC) refrigeration systems are used in many different applications to remove heat from a process area. VCC refrigeration systems typically include a compressor, a condenser, an expansion device, an evaporator, and a working fluid (often called a refrigerant). The refrigerant flows between, and is acted upon by, the compressor, condenser, expansion device, and evaporator. The compressor receives the refrigerant in a vapor phase at a low temperature and pressure. The compressor compresses the refrigerant, resulting in a high pressure, high temperature refrigerant. At the condenser, the high temperature, high pressure refrigerant releases heat energy and condenses to a liquid, resulting in a high pressure, high temperature refrigerant in a liquid phase. Next, the high temperature, high pressure liquid refrigerant is provided to an expansion device, which may be a valve or similar device. At the expansion device, the refrigerant expands, resulting in a low pressure, low temperature liquid. Finally, at the evaporator, the low pressure, low temperature liquid absorbs heat and evaporates to a low pressure, low temperature gas, which is provided again to the compressor.
In a VCC refrigeration system, the evaporator is typically placed in thermal communication with a process area to be cooled. This allows the evaporator to absorb heat from the process area. The absorbed heat is emitted at the condenser, which is typically positioned outside of the process area. In this way, the VCC refrigeration system removes heat from the process area and deposits it at the location of the condenser.